


I bring my colors

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Pegging, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Julian gets a not-so-quiet night in, and a very fulfilling time. PWP, post-game.





	I bring my colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSanguineRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanguineRose/gifts).

> for morgan of his good apprentice rory, love that boy ♥

Julian's bonds were more for looks than anything. The red of the rope was just different enough from his hair to clash, for them to focally compete. Everything about the man was a competition against another feature. A chaotic splay of limbs, lines, long and lean and lurid, every mark against the paleness of him an eyecatcher.

The only marks at present were those from where rope had laid, then shifted across his body and the odd faint scar.

Julian ached. This was a surprise. He was a surprise. Hopefully a wanted one, he thought, then desperately tried to quell it. Banish the thought that he wasn't wanted.

A jingling of keys in the lock, then a call of, “I'm home!” rang through the shop.

Julian hooked the loop between his hands over a curve in the headboard and lay still until light slit through the doorway and across him.

A flustered gasp reached his ears, and he let a smile spread across the lopsided curve of his lips.

“Oh, hello there, stranger,” he called.

He hoped that nothing Rory was carrying was fragile as he heard fabric, and something heavy, but seemingly nothing shattering, hit the floor. He surged to try to get up and help, but what had been intended for show still had the rope caught fast.

“A-ah- just- give m-me a- one- just a sec-” he stammered, and was cut off.

“J-julian! You- stay right there- I’ve got it!”

His gaze fell to ensure that none of the other items on the bed had been disturbed too badly in his attempt, and was relieved to find that while they weren’t so perfectly aligned-

“Julian! All- what is all of this!?” Rory exclaimed, having set up what fell and following his attention.

“Just- ah- mmn- thought you might- might like it? A surprise,” he said. He especially couldn’t, now that he’d lingered on it, look away from one item in particular.

Rory swallowed, crawled forward on the bed. “We have been busy, huh?” he asked, sheepish.

“Thought maybe- we could make a little time?”

Julian’s joints smarted from the snap of trying to move so suddenly against his restraints.

Rory smiled. “I think we can,” he said, and drew near, ghosting his fingers along the smooth, cold sweep of glass. “You want me to use this? On you?” he asked.

Julian reddened, even in the dim light. “Please?”

Rory kept up the smile, feeling it in his hand, the weight of it. “Supposing that’s why you’ve got this out too?” he asked as his finger hooked the harness.

Julian nodded earnestly. “ _ Please _ ,” he asked, voice reaching a higher note.

Rory breathed a  _ yes _ , finally taking in the rest of what was below him. The red of the rope twined against itself in lovingly-crafted diamonds and turns, the pull against skin that puckered beneath it, and in other places, slack that let the work move. It was the long-spent labor of someone working on themselves. It was a maze that drew love into it.

“You- clothes?” Julian asked, nearly squirming under that fixated gaze.

Rory looked down at himself, then back to Julian. They were incredibly mismatched. He had to tear his eyes away from the bare skin, and he hadn’t even gotten to where the twin ropes had split to shroud themselves into coarse curls.

“O-of course!”

Julian was all but squirming in his desire to beg for this to go  _ faster _ .

Rory wasn't teasing at all in how he had shirt, pants, off in a quick motion. Undergarments just as swiftly discarded. He carefully threaded the chosen toy into the harness and was working at the fastenings, all too aware of Julian's gaze.

“Ah- you- you wear it so- so  _ well _ ,” he breathed. “I want- please-”

Rory answered, “Not that fast! Where's the.. build up?” He asked it with a pointed and teasing look. “I wanted to touch.. all of this,” he said.

The rope was so smooth, silky, under that initial, tentative touch. Julian shuddered. He was so fixated on the interrupted drag of skin from skin to rope to skin that he almost didn't process he was being kissed until his body responded on its own, arching up into every place of contact he could reach while so restrained. The sound he made against Rory's lips was needy. Julian felt weight against his hips as he was straddled, fought himself not to grind against it.

Rory did continue with touching  _ all _ of him. Fingertips glanced down from his shoulders to skirt against his chest, dip in to flick, rub against his nipples. That alone had him squirming.

“Ro-” he moaned. “Please- need you.”

“M-me too,” Rory managed between slides of their lips against each other.

Julian felt the cold glass contact his skin as Rory settled against him, and felt his own hardness warmed between them. He strained against the bonds holding his wrists up. Rory slid one hand down against his side, fingers creeping towards his back. Julian could tell it was being used to keep him close. As close as they were, Julian wanted more, so badly. The contrasting friction against his cock could drive him mad. The stiff push into his hips of the false cock trapped between them, it made him want it trapped inside of him.

It was a high whine shading his voice. “Darling, please,  _ please _ , y-you're going to- soon-? C-can’t wait-”

Rory's other hand caressed back up his body and to slip his fingers between strands of red. He pulled back to take Julian in with an expression that held nothing but desire and perfectly matched Julian's own.

“Y-yeah,” Rory managed.

He moved a leg between Julian's. At the new point of contact, he couldn't stop from grinding his hips, the curve of his cock, against Rory's leg. He looked up, hopeful, but that hope so fragile.

“C-can I-  _ please _ have your cock?” he asked.

He could see the result, the need in Rory's expression as he fumbled for one of the last objects that had been laid out. He had the bottle opened quickly as he could, and Julian felt slickness against him, and easily, gently, pressing inside. It was a small pressure, a single digit, opening him in tiny degrees until a second was added.

His voice caught in his throat, a cut off moan.

“Ro-!!” He exclaimed.

Julian struggled to not interrupt by jerking his hips, fuck himself, and faster, on what he was given.

“S-so good, but don't rush-” Rory said, his free hand caressing Julian's sharp cheekbone.

Another few moments of slow, gentle stretch and Julian felt slick, cool smoothness lined up.

“Ready?” Rory asked. Julian could lose himself in the anticipation.

“ _ Darling _ ,  _ please _ ,” he moaned, and felt no hesitation in the smooth push in that had him shaking as he was filled. His eyes squeezed shut.

“Look at you,” he heard in a voice so warm he bit back his own moan to hear it. “Julian.. You're so beautiful. So  _ good _ . My good boy.”

He felt ribbing fit into him, each undulation of glass a swell, rolling like a calm sea at low tide. His head fell back and he let himself be swept up in it.

Rory touched, fingers unconsciously slipping under a twist of rope to tug. Breath hissed from between Julian's lips. He moaned, a stuttering sound. What he hadn't expected was to have it matched by Rory’s voice as he felt the flush press of hips to his own.

“Y-you-” he gasped, “t-take care of you- after- d-don’t worry-”

“Magic.. Isn't just for making money,” Rory teased, breathless as he rocked back, then in again. Julian's back separated from the sheets.

His voice was strangled, rope digging in as he strained almost against his own skin.

Rory's voice made it so much harder not to peak straightaway as pleasure mingled out loud in the still air.

Soft, easy thrusts grew harder, and Julian choked on anything he may have wanted to say.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he managed simply.

Rory braced both hands against Julian's hips, his own pleasure apparent, and eyes nearly shut as Julian watched from blown pupils.

“Ro- Rory-!” He exclaimed, rolling his hips against Rory's own efforts. “Y-you-  _ first _ .”

Julian put his mind anywhere but his own pleasure as he fought the build. He bit his lip, feeling skin nearly break under his teeth.

Leather straps rubbed the inside of his thighs as Rory rocked himself in short, hard moves. Fingers found purchase in the bindings at his waist, and Julian's heart beat faster at that telltale cry.

The look that crossed Rory's face had Julian almost more than the hard motions inside of him, the slick roll of ribs into and out of him.

He couldn't distract himself any longer as the moves jumped. It was with a low groan that he peaked. Release spurted against his belly, skin and rope shining wetly in the low light.

“Ahh,” he gasped as he came down, deflated into the bed. His arms sagged, held up only by the ropes.

Rory shifted his hips to gently pull out and unfastened the harness, setting it aside. He then reached up, stretching, to unhook him, ties sliding apart far more easily than they ought. As soon as his hands were free, he used them to tug Rory against him tightly.

“L-love you,” Julian said into braids, soft waves of hair, lips pressing to the top of Rory's head. He clasped one of Rory's hands in his.

Rory panted. “Love  _ you _ .”

They lay still until Julian broke the silence.

“Let's not wait so long again. Do we have to pencil each other in?”

Rory laughed against him. “Things will settle down soon, but I'll set up a standing appointment, Doctor.”

Julian smiled.

“You're always welcome to walk-ins,” he chuckled.

“What about the co-pays?”

Julian shook with laughter. “Waived for your account. Always. I'll put a note in your file.”

“Hmm.. and I suppose in return you'll enjoy some free readings, learning sessions? I think we can work that into the books,” Rory giggled. “You'll have some ongoing credit.”

Rory shifted to snuggle into Julian's side, found an arm wound around his back, keeping him close.

“Clean up with me?” Julian asked.

Rory laid his head on his chest. “In- in a minute.”

That minute came much later. Rory drifted off to sleep with Julian's fingers carding through his hair.

Julian smiled down at him. He pulled his arm tighter, spun the ring on his finger. What he mentally pencilled into his calendar was in depth, far more so than what he imagined he'd write. He idly crafted the details. The setting. The fabric. He rubbed Rory's back absently. He was going to need a lot more rope.


End file.
